The Night's Army
by LydianSlayer
Summary: Percy Jackson died years ago after Annabeth died to the giant "Enceladus", He singlehandedly turned the war to the god's favor, and so the giants were defeated once again. But now that the giants, titans, and Gaea have joined arms against Olympus, will it fall? Or will Nyx and her army wage war against Mother Earth and defeat the enemy? Venture into Nyx's best squadron to find out.
1. Phobius

Thalia's Point of view

We walked quietly, eyeing the man cautiously… Funny a group of immortal badass hunters and a goddess worried about a single being, our target. More specifically the one we have been hunting for years with only few encounters. He wore a leather jacket with an assassin's hood covering his untamed dark black hair with silver streaks, and his deep black eyes with a thin ring of dull silver around the iris of his eyes, but his eyes held a deep depression. He also wielded two wicked long hunting knives, strapped to his back in the form of an X, as well as a silver click pen twirling in his right hand.

Artemis finally waved her hand, signaling us to leap into our designated position, with weapons at the ready. Whilst this brief moment occurred, Ace, the name we gave the pseudonym, he clicked the pen and a black bow with silver trims a bowstring and a Greek engraving that translated to 'BlazeRunner` materialized in his hand._(A/N If you would like me to change the pseudonym, or the weapon names. Just say so in the review…and I might change the names later.)_ He also had a medium sized build, and chains draping over his waist that had bloody teeth, wicked talons, and not so friendly claws attached from his recent victims he claimed. As I admired his clothing style that was very similar to my old style of clothing, I didn't realize that he pulled the bowstring that resulted in a silver arrow with black trims materializing as he notched it.

As he loosened his grip on the arrow, he aimed it at me, no more precisely my bow, and repeated this process succeeding in disarming several of our best hunters of their long-range weapons. While his archery skills surpassed even the best hunters, and possibly even rivaled the great Lady Artemis, she was not going to let that stop her from capturing him, her most talented target in all of her immortal existence. Therefore, when he let that first hand made arrow fly, Styx went down, so to speak. Silver and black arrows flew in every direction as he quickly weaved in and out of the way of arrows dodging everything, unharmed. However, his arrows never even touched the hunters, much less wounded the maidens of the hunt. From bladeless knives to broken chains, and punctured blowguns, even Artemis had to join the battle to avoid yet another escape. She vanished in a dull monotone silver hue, later appearing behind the un-phased Phobia with a silver bladed knife at his neck.

"Hurting my hunters will be your downfall, boy." Artemis spat, whilst smirking with a trace of pride in her tone.

"I wouldn't even think of touching them." Ace replied emotionlessly, with the slightest bit of respect...? After his remark, he vanished in insanely heated hellfire.

In a quick fluid movement Artemis twisted on her heel with shock practically written across her face, to see none of us even the slightest wounded. Phobia, who was wanted by every member of the Olympian council for interrogation, for he started making strange appearances right about the time new demigods started to stumble out of shadows in camp borders. He was thought to be Nico di Angelo, but Nico swore by the river Styx that he wasn't Ace, and Hades confirmed that he was with him during a recent sighting. That said now we have a lead with very few ends, a user of fire, darkness, and an impossibly good archer. Not to mention his almost identical weapons, color scheme, and even skill level with the same weapons as to the hunters.

"To Hades with all of this, I swear I will kill you!" Artemis screamed into the nothingness to where he disappeared.

"My lady should we dispatch to Camp?" I asked trying my best not to upset Artemis further.

"Yes, but be wary of Ace, he may still be in the general area. I will report our findings to Zeus." Artemis replied quickly before vanishing in a black tinted silver flash.

Ace's Point of view

Quickly after vanishing, I reappeared at my designated area across the street from my target, which is still needed for questioning. I observed my surroundings quickly, I was in a small deserted office building, twenty eighth floor. I rushed out a nearby window freefalling to my impending doom only to reach forward and grab a ledge of the building across the street nearly eight stories from my previous location. As I was holding on the ledge, I retracted the hidden blades from my shoes and gloves reviling my climbing gear, that also double as an interrogation method. I used these to climb to the window nearest to the ledge, to my left; I was running out of time. As I stumbled inside the room, I could hear him, my target asking, no begging for mercy before I barged into the room the noise was coming from reviling a fresh body. I looked up at his forehead to find the number nine etched into his skin, I was too late.

'Damn It!"

I looked around the room to find a note pad, "I told you to give up, you're too late anyway." I quickly ran into a nearby shadow to conserve energy instead of pulling the shadows toward me, and flashed to my HQ.

(AN: I'm having a poll to decide the pairing Percy/ ? )

(BTW: When I said Percy died I meant metaphorically)


	2. Vesper

_**AN: I noticed not many people voted so if your fine with whatever pairing you can think of that's fine, but if your one of the members that complain about pairings, just vote. Thank You.**_

Ace's Point of view

As soon as I teleported into our disguised headquarters, NASA, that said I hope you people know that a 100% mortal has never been into space, much less onto the moon. I quickly walked into the room with the name "Vesper", which translated to Hesperus in Greek, and mentioned in the poem _Night and Death_ imbedded into the wood using shadows. Since he was a son of Nyx and a roman demigod of Hades, it fit him well enough. He was also the lead assassin in our squadron, was sitting there with a vile of blood in his hands, he seemed pale, but I didn't take that into consideration. "What the Hades were you doing…-" I managed to say before the vial in his hand shattered.

"I told you, that you needed a break from all of this. When you aren't leading an army, you're either assassinating my targets, or killing monsters across the country." Vesper explained, extricating "this" while moving his hands around signaling the headquarters.

"What did I tell you, I don't want a break." I voiced aloud as I walked over to the door about to leave.

"Percy, I know your pain." The son of Nyx explained warily. I won't lie, that stopped me dead in my tracks. "Two years ago, before I joined the army I was walking back to my apartment with my girlfriend, and we decided to go to take a short-trip, long story short we got jumped a Manticorn and a small drakon. She died in my own arms, I joined the army short afterwards."

"But I didn-" I started but was soon interrupted by Vesper.

"I know about Annabeth, I saw the battle of Mt. Olympus last year, I saw Enceladus kill Annabeth." Vesper sneered back. The flashback replayed through my mind quickly as I tried and failed to block them from haunting me.

_I just pulled my blade out of the dead Otus as his corpse started to fade away in a stunning flash of light, I looked around the battlefield to see many of the gods and goddess starting to help the Olympians with their giants. I decided that I would go help Zeus since the king of titans was giving him and dad a hard time, until I saw Athena get knocked back as Enceladus hit her with the flat of his blade as he stepped forward using his weight against her. I was horrified to see the only thing in between Athena and the giant born to kill her was Annabeth. I tried to stop her "Run!" My voice was soon drowned in the midst of the battle, as I ran forward. _

_I had about a tenth of a minute before the giant would crush Annabeth, 10, I quickly took my first stride in my sprint towards my love. 9, I lunged over a dissipating giant. 8, I slashed out at a hellhound stupid enough to separate my love and I. 7, I threw Riptide on the ground as it slowed me down, and started to raise my arms. 6, I ducked as a Cyclopes tried to swing his club almost nailing me into a home-run. 5, I felt the tugging in my gut as I tried to collect the water from the recent downpour from the ground. 4, the tugging in my gut soon started to grow into an intense burning sensation as water started to dribble out of the ground near Annabeth. 3, the water soon formed a puddle as I started to feel the __exhaustion of the sprint finally taking its toll, but I pushed it out of my mind to save my Annabeth. 2, I could see the giant swinging his blade as the water rose to my command. 1, the water wrapped around the blade but did nothing to stop it as it continued its path into my love. Afterwards all I can remember was all the ichor as I used my newfound rage to assist the gods in killing their banes. _

Suddenly the vision stopped as sweat covered my face and I grasped a nearby desk to steady myself as my sight finally returned to me, "I don't know what you're talking about." I gasped struggling to refill my lungs with air. "Percy you need to see that there is no cure for heartbreak, just something to mask it. I would know, and as soon as you realize what I did the better off you'll be." Vesper prolonged trying to convince me. "Whatever just tell the others I'm leaving for another monster hunt." I spoke as I finally regained my composer and walked out of the room.

Artemis's Point of view

I quickly flashed into the godly throne room to find father and Poseidon talking quietly amongst themselves about Percy. "-eed to send out search parties, to find him." Poseidon swiftly spoke not registering my arrival. "He left on his own will, so if we wants to be found he will be." Zeus countered back. I cleared my throat to get their attention as they both turned their heads; Zeus looking mildly annoyed whilst Poseidon had a slight glare in my direction. "What is it that you need, Artemis?" "The hunt has had another encounter with Ace, and we may have more information about him." I spoke aloud Zeus immediately threw his mater bolt in the air to gather the council while Poseidon grinned slightly. He continues to think Percy disguised himself as Ace, I just think that's madness. The throne room was soon full with the entire Parthenon of gods and goddess as I took my seat in my throne. "Artemis what were you saying about Ace?" Zeus boomed across the room. "We found him but he disarmed the hunters quickly, but I soon had my knife at his throat until he vanished into a hellfire, perhaps a son of Hades?" I asked. "Implacable, I haven't had a child since Nico." Hades mumbled. Demeter just huffed at Hades comment, and muttered something about her daughter again. "Champion?" I asked nonchalantly hoping he might know Ace. "Last one died over 50 years ago, in a meeting with the Python." Hades said getting up from his new throne he got after the giant war. "If you guys don't have anything else I have a problem with Minos that I need to handle." "Meeting Adjourned." Zeus mumbled as he cursed under his breath. "Wait I would like for council to vote for my divorce." Hephaestus said confidently as he stopped tinkering with a small phone-like device. "Fine, those who believe Hephaestus and Aphrodite should have a divorce raise your hands." Zeus spoke out as he held his hand up. Nether the less nobody left their hand down. "Okay Hephaestus, Hera, and Aphrodite stay behind, council dismissed." **AN: Statement why does people say demigoddess to all girls. Demi means part, so part god, meaning: ** **Clarisse = demigod Percy = demigod Annabeth = demigoddess Ethan = demigoddess**

**Oh btw I hope you realize that Annabeth is Percy's niece, I hope I just ruined your thoughts of Percabeth ****.**


	3. Choices

_**AN: I noticed only five people voted so if you're fine with any pairing that's fine, but if your one of the members that complain about pairings, just vote. If you would like to know, Nyx is winning. Thank You.**_

_**AN: I'm sorry about not posting, in fact I almost stopped writing when I saw a few things such as I don't know a six words story which has 7 reviews that's more than words in his story, and 12 follows. SERIOSLY the only things my story has more of, is words and favorites… Thus the short chapter, because maybe less words = MORE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES.**_

Ace's Point of view

I walked through the ruins of the ancient Delos in search of one of the strongest monsters, Python. According to my research, it should have reformed in the last few years, and due to its hatred of Apollo and Artemis, most likely on the island in which they were given birth. Just as I was about to leave the island and travel to what was my second guess of the monster's location, I heard a hiss. I turned to find what looked to be a drakon having a diameter of 10 feet, and was easily hundreds of yards long. My first reaction, "How the Hades did you manage to sneak up on me?". The second being, the obvious when you have a 400 feet drakon on your tail, pull out your sword and hope for the best. Okay maybe that wasn't what you would have done, but if you were specifically trained by one of the strongest primordial goddess you would, trust me. Anyway, back to the Python that wants to eat me, my day keeps getting better (sarcasm).

Just as I lunged forward into a sprint hoping to close in on the gap, the Python managed to spit what seemed to be acid? At my feet. Just great… I jumped to my right avoiding the venom as I continued my path to its most vulnerable area, the eyes. It continued to spit the venom at me resulting me to start dancing across the ruins. I soon started to feel a burning sensation in my legs as I was pelted in the legs, I managed to dissolve into my own shadows and near the drakon's head launching the sword into his eye before shadow traveling out to a ruin of a sculpture. After which pulling out my bag from a shadow and eating a piece of ambrosia, felling the burning in my leg stopped I tested a theory of mine as I put my hand up in front of me as acid started to rise and follow the movement of my hand.

I slowly peaked into a smile as I flung outwards with my hand at the drakon that was thrashing around, the acid soon followed suit as it was thrown throughout the air before hitting its mark on the Python's tough scales. I watched from where I was as it slowly disintegrates into golden sand, before collapsing as a syringe was hastily dug into my neck.

I painfully awoke from my slumber to find a woman made of dirt walking up to me.

"Gaea, I see you finished your beauty sleep early." I spoke rapidly.

"Ha ha." Gaea commented dryly, "I want you to join my army, and for that I will give you what you most desire, your lover Annabeth." My eyes widened at that.

"You lie…" I spoke stumbling over the words that caught at my throat.

"I swear it on the river Styx, and all you have to do is to call off Nyx's forces for the entirety of the upcoming war." Gaea spoke the words as if she had them rehearsed.

"I would-"

"I'll let you have some time to think about this generous offer." Gaea interrupted as her body slowly morphed back into the ground.

I was speechless as my eyes shined with tears as I thought, Annabeth, the best person the world has seen or all that's good in the world. I wanted Annabeth, but that would be selfish and well Gaea didn't exactly say if she would be the same. However, I needed to feel the beating of my heart again as it would become unpredictable again, and not the machine it is as it thumped regularly, dully, deadly.

_**AN: Cliffhanger, hmmmm maybe the next chapter shouldn't have Ace in it, hmmm.**_


	4. Decisions for All, Litterally

_**AN: Shoutout to Dark Assassin for the idea of Sidereal Silver. **_

_**Shoutout to Percy Nightshade for the name change of Phobius to Ace. **_

_**I also need ideas for more godly metals for: Steel, Titanium, and **__**Platinum.**_

_**I'**__**VE**__** CHANGED THE NAME PHOBIUS TO ACE!**_

Ace's Point of view

I slowly regained my composer as I rubbed my eyes furiously so it wouldn't raise too many questions, our squadron "Shadow" hasn't seen me before the war when I lost all of my emotion. Aside from Vesper they didn't even know I had emotion. So I shadow traveled back to the ruins of Delos to find a souvenir from my most recent hunt, I scoped the area until I saw an area where the soil was fairly blackened. I walked in that direction before stopping once I saw Apollo's chariot, he must've been hunting for the Python as well.

I was about to travel back to headquarters before,

"Percy, is that you?" Apollo inquired.

"The name's Ace, who's Percy?" I decided to play innocent.

"Oh… well he's-"Mumbled the god before I 'accidentally' swung my foot up in a way that connected with his head, 'accidentally.'

"Whoops" I grumbled sarcastically, before traveling back to headquarters.

Nyx's Point of view

I was laughing contently as Sherlock pretended that he was an enemy of his and threatened Watson, when I suddenly heard a knocking at the door. Oh my Gaea, nobody could know of my obsession I snapped my fingers before the TV shut off and the door opened. It was Percy one of my best assassins, I involuntarily put a sympathetic smile on before he bowed.

"Gaea," he paused "seems to less active than usual maybe we should call off our forces."

"You personally fought Gaea, not to mention the giants and titans seem to be participating, so you should know we need our army to help the demigods." I persuaded, he seemed off.

"But,"

"Percy, what's the problem." I pushed trying to read his mind, suddenly his eyes showered in silver.

"Why are you trying to read my thoughts?" He pressed on as his anger boiled.

"Percy, what's the Problem?" I spat through my teeth.

"I said I was fine." He spoke before flashing back to his group's room. I sighed in anger before standing up to take a stroll throughout my headquarters.

I quickly pulled out my sidereal silver blade once the lights flickered and everything became quite, too quite.

AN: _**Okay guys I'm at a point where the story could either be a destruction story meaning evil Percy, or it could be a Save the World good Percy. So I will post a poll, and if you decided on good Percy, you should check out my other poll on the main pairing of this story, first pairing to 10 votes wins. But should you pick evil Percy the pairing will be an auto Percabeth, Hard Choice, I Know.**_


End file.
